1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to control systems for model railroads, and more specifically to a locomotive motor control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior motor control circuits are generally exemplified by the electronic control system presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,431, and earlier systems described therein. Particularly, these motor control circuits are carried within the locomotive unit and operate the motor in a sequence of modes; such as forward, neutral and reverse. And a typical locomotive either employs a manual switch on the unit to select the desired mode of operation, or a control circuit in the unit senses a power interrupt on the track to sequence the motor to a different mode of operation.